


Ice cold but burning hot.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Cullen finds her in the mountain passage after Haven is distroyed and takes her to his tent where she asks him to hold her.(Idk how to summarise this x.x)





	Ice cold but burning hot.

**Author's Note:**

> It just popped up xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

They reached a safe place but the Inquisitor was no where to be seen with only a few hours left before sunrise. They were worried and Cassandra was not afraid to voice her concerns out loud. Neither was Leliana but their discussion and planning quickly turned into a heated debate. Cullen was frustrated, angry even and interjected when he could but then he suddenly falls quiet during their spat and Josephine stops to look at him. Concern shone in her wide eyes.

"Cullen?"

"What... Is that." He says cautiously, hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

Their eyes quickly follow his but then he's letting go and running forward towards the passage they came through.

"Cullen, wait!" Cassandra calls but he doesn't stop.

He only halts at the foot of a small icy dune.

"Makers breath- it's her!"

She looks up, eyes lighting up and relief flooding through her as she sees him through her blurring vision.

"I made it." She utters before her knees give way and the world falls into a cold darkness.

"Get me blankets, _now_!" He instructs to the nearest helper.

He scoops her up into his arms, careful and as gentle as possible. Her body suffered enough and he hated to think his touch hurting her more. She's cold and bruised, her face covered in scratches. Lavellan winces but shows no sign of being conscious as he shifts her against him. He makes his way to his tent, the first place that comes to mind and strangely no one said anything of it.

_They already knew. Knew what he clearly did not._

Cullen places her on his makeshift bed, hastily removing her frozen boots, gloves and gear. Her skin is bordering blue and it burns his own as one of his bare hands brush against her wrist.

"Maker, I shouldn't have left you." He says stiffly, covering her with a thick blanket.

He sits down next to the bed, carefully tucking the blanket's edges in around her as the wait started for her to warm up and wake again.

  
-

  
He stirs upon feeling the thin fingers softly combing through his hair. When his eyes open and he lifts his head up from his arms she smiles at him and he almost falls back.

"Cullen!" She reaches to steady him, her small hand on his shoulder.

"Inquisitor, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry- I- how are you feeling?" He cleared his throat.

"Glad to be alive." She smiles again.

 _Beautiful_.

"Me too," He breathes, "I mean- we're all glad you made it."

"Is everyone alright?" She sits up quickly, instantly regretting it.

"They all made it through the journey. We can continue in the morning once everyone had some rest."

"Good." She sits back again.

Lavellan tries to suppress the shiver that runs through her but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you still cold?"

Tiredly she nod her head.

"Apologies, I'll get another blanket-" he hurries to stand but she reaches out to catch his wrist.

He freezes at the contact, staring at the hand around his arm. Her fingers are pale and freezing but he feels nothing as she slowly slips them in between his own. Was he still asleep? Is he dreaming?

"Don't... Leave." She says softly.

His chest feels constricted as guilt shot through him like an arrow straight through his heart.

He allows her to guide him back and sits down onto the bed.

"I don't..." He doesn't really know what to say and trails off.

"Will you... Hold me?" she offers apprehensively.

Lavellan sees his shoulders straightened tensely and waits for the expected deny but it never comes.

Instead he clears his throat with a nod and stands. Her eyes follow him as he unclips his breastplate, loosens his belt and tugs his coat open. Cullen unstraps the rest of his armor in a matter of seconds, discarding it at the foot of the cot before he timidly climbs onto the bed and moves around her, awkwardly holding her upper arms to pull her back against his chest. She hides a smile upon seeing his red tinged cheeks while he folds his coat around her body as well.

His body is firm and warm and she settles down instantly. He says nothing as she turns to press her face into his chest and wraps her arms around his waist, cuddling into the heat he offered. He blushed deeper, wrapping his arms around her thin form in return. If it were possible his chest would surely burst at the moment.

She groaned softly into his clothes and his muscles tensed in response.

"Something wrong?" his voice cracked.

"Nothing." Lavellan hums.

 

_Everything is perfect._

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below if you want ^^


End file.
